Battlefield
by Regal Arrow Shipper
Summary: Sue Ellen finally decides that she's had enough and walks out on J.R. and the entire Ewing family. But she gets a big surprise, reminding her that she'll never be truly free from the Ewings...but she loves it nonetheless. This is set in the ORIGINAL Dallas series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, this is my first Dallas story, so please be gentle. Also know that I love Sue Ellen and J.R. together so much, and I don't really know why since he treats her like crap.**

"You're a drunk! And an unfit mother!" J.R. spat before leaving the room. Sue Ellen refused to let the tears in her eyes fall as she quickly packed her suitcase and headed downstairs.

'_I've had enough. I'm sick and tired of dealing with the emotional and mental abuse that I get from him every single day._' she thought.

"Mama?" Sue Ellen looked up and saw John Ross and Christopher standing with the rest of the family behind them.

"Sue Ellen?" Miss Ellie asked, looking from her to her suitcase and back. Sue Ellen bit her lip, as she hadn't been expecting the whole family to be grouped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where ya goin' mama?" John Ross asked. Sue Ellen put her suitcase down and kneeled so that she could look into her son's eyes.

"Sweetie, mama's goin' to a hotel for a while." she told him gently.

"Now why would you do somethin' like that?" Clayton asked. Sue Ellen looked up at him with a look that said she didn't want to talk about it right then.

"Why are you goin' to a hotel mama?" John Ross asked.

"Cause your father's a-" Donna started to say, quite viciously.

"Donna." Sue Ellen warned. Donna gave a small nod and kept quiet.

"I just need to get away for a little while." Sue Ellen told her son, trying her hardest not to cry at the slightly harsh look J.R. was giving her. Before John Ross, or any of the others, could say anything, Sue Ellen kissed her son's head and stood up.

"I'll see you in a couple of days sweetie." she said before walking out the door. However, the family followed.

"Sue Ellen, this is unnecessary, you don't have to do this." Miss Ellie said.

"I'm sorry Miss Ellie...but I do." Sue Ellen said, her voice cracking at the end. That's when J.R.'s harsh expression faltered. He hated seeing her hurt...but he didn't know how to stop hurting her. He watched as she got into her car and left.

"This is all your fault J.R.!" Donna spat viciously. The rest of the family said nothing...just went inside to be away from J.R.

Sue Ellen arrived at her hotel and made her way up to her room. After putting her things down, she grabbed something she had picked up on her way and went in the bathroom. Five minutes later, Sue Ellen picked up the white stick and looked at the result.

Donna was in the hallway, headed for her best friend's room when she heard Sue Ellen scream as she looked at the little pink plus sign.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just thought I should say that the story is set in season 10.**

Donna ran, despite her pregnancy, to Sue Ellen's room and knocked hard on the door.

Sue Ellen slowly left the bathroom and opened the door.

"Sue Ellen, are you ok?" Donna asked frantically. Sue Ellen bit her lip, something she found herself doing quite often lately, and slowly shook her head no.

"I'm pregnant Donna." she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Sue Ellen." Donna breathed, taking her friend's hand. Sue Ellen raised her tear filled eyes to the ceiling, trying her hardest not to let the tears fall.

"Why did he do this to me again? Why couldn't he have at least _tried_ to be faithful to me this time? God, I just can't do it anymore." she said.

"I don't know why J.R. can't see what's right in front of his face. But I do know that you are going to get through this. You've made it through so much. Don't let him destroy you again Sue Ellen. You're better than that." Donna told the other woman.

*3 months later*

Donna and Sue Ellen were walking down the street. Donna was holding two month old Margaret while Sue Ellen had her hands on her six month baby bump.

"Donna, I am craving chocolate so badly!" Sue Ellen said, just as they were walking past a dessert shop. Donna laughed.

"Well, let's go in here and get you some." she said.

"Sue Ellen? Donna?" Both women looked from each other and saw Miss Ellie standing a few feet away from them with Clayton.

"M-Miss Ellie, Clayton." Sue Ellen stammered.

"J.R. didn't tell us you were pregnant again." Ellie said softly. She and Clayton saw the look in their daughter-in-law's eyes.

"You haven't told him." Clayton said as more of a statement than a question. Sue Ellen quickly regained her composure.

"And I don't plan to. The two of you can tell him and further ruin my life if you wish, but he won't hear about my daughter from me." she said confidently. Then she walked into the dessert shop with Donna and Margaret.

*Another 3 months later*

J.R. walked into the house and found his mother and Clayton waiting for him.

"Mama? What's the matter?" he asked, noting the guilty expression on his mother's face.

"J.R...we have to tell you something that we found out a few months ago...about Sue Ellen." Ellie said carefully, knowing that her oldest son's now ex-wife was a sore subject.

"What about her?" J.R. asked, not wanting to talk about her.

"Well...she's pregnant. Or was. She still has us as her medical contacts, and the hospital just called to say that she gave birth to a little girl." Clayton said. J.R.'s eyes darkened.

"When is she being released?" he asked lowly.

"She had the baby a few hours ago, and she's actually already been released." Ellie told him. J.R. put his hat on his head, turned, and walked out the door. Twenty minutes later, he arrived at Sue Ellen's apartment. He had managed to get the address out of a friend he had in the department of public records. As he approached the door, he heard Sue Ellen talking in baby talk, assumingly to their daughter.

_Their daughter._ That seemed like such a strange term. Nevertheless, J.R. knocked on the door. Donna opened it, and J.R. didn't see Sue Ellen.

"Where did Sue Ellen go?" he demanded.

"What are you doing here J.R.?" Donna hissed, trying not to let Sue Ellen know he was there. J.R. pushed past her and went into the guest bedroom. He found Sue Ellen bouncing a sleeping day old little girl.

"Sue Ellen." he said. The woman in question jumped slightly and looked at him.

"J.R." she breathed. For a second, J.R. was frozen, as he had slightly forgotten how beautiful his wife...ex-wife...really was. The baby was a spitting image of her.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Annalise Kelly. And your mother and Clayton have big mouths." Sue Ellen said, holding Annalise close to her chest.

"The hospital called them. They're still your medical contacts." J.R. told her.

"What are you doing here?" she changed the subject.

"I came to see my daughter. Why else?" he said.

"J.R...don't. Just don't. You already have John Ross." Sue Ellen begged, as J.R. had fought for custody of John Ross and won.

"I'll be back soon darlin'. With a court order for you to give me my daughter." J.R. promised before leaving the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

"J.R., don't do this to her! You've already taken John Ross from her, don't take her daughter too!" Donna screamed at J.R. as she followed him and the rest of the family into the courthouse. John Ross, Christopher, and Margaret were all being watched by a family friend.

"She's the one that tried to keep my daughter from me Donna. I think it's fair." J.R. stated, though he didn't believe himself one bit. He knew he was hurting Sue Ellen, but he hoped that taking the baby would bring her back to SouthFork. The woman in question was at one table, bouncing Annalise, half in comfort to her daughter and half in nervousness.

"You're despicable J.R. How could you do this to Sue Ellen? After she's put up with so much from you!" Pam said. J.R. rolled his eyes.

_Meddling Barnes woman._ he thought as he walked over to the other table. Bobby, Pam, and Donna sat on the side behind Sue Ellen while everyone else sat behind J.R.

"Guess we know how loyal you are Bob. I always knew _she_ wasn't to be trusted, and Donna's just a traitor." J.R. said from his spot.

"Hush now J.R." Miss Ellie scolded, not completely agreeing with her son but supporting him anyway. The judge walked out and the court began.

"Mrs. Ewing, please take the stand." the judge said. Sue Ellen slowly got up and climbed into the witness stand with Annalise. J.R.'s attorney got up and walked over to her.

"Now Mrs. Ewing, please explain to the court why you chose to keep your daughter a secret from her father, rather than let him know that he had another child on the way." he told her. Sue Ellen took a deep breath.

"My marriage to J.R. has always been hard. He's cheated on me countless times, and usually he denies it. He rarely comes home, and when he does he'll hardly even look at me." she said, pausing to compose herself.

"He knows that I am a recovering alcoholic, yet he shoves a drink in my hand and taunts me every chance he gets...I've actually thought about just drinking so he'd shut up and leave me alone. I got tired of being cheated on and lied to, so I left SouthFork and the people that had become my family. I already had suspicions of my pregnancy, and they were confirmed when I took a pregnancy test after leaving the ranch. I knew that if J.R. knew about the baby, he would take her from me like he did with our son...so I decided not to say anything." she finished.

"Did you not believe that the child may need her father?" the attorney asked.

"I know she needs a father, but there are plenty of children that grow up or grew up without fathers, and they seem to turn out just fine." Sue Ellen said defensively.

"You mean like yourself? An alcoholic with a failed marriage and currently battling for custody of her child? That hardly seems fine Mrs. Ewing." the attorney smirked.

"Objection!" Sue Ellen's lawyer yelled.

"Overruled." the judge stated. He was a friend of J.R.'s.

"It is my ruling that..." the judge was cut off when the courtroom doors opened with a bang. A different judge walked in.

"Not so fast. You are biased, and you must recuse yourself from this case." she said. J.R.'s friend had a deer caught in the headlights look. He quickly regained his composure.

"Alright." he said, reluctantly getting out of his seat and leaving the room.

"Crap." J.R. muttered. Miss Ellie sighed. The whole thing had just completely gotten out of hand.

"Now, it is my understanding that Mr. Ewing occasionally drinks, cheated on his ex-wife on numerous occasions, and puts himself and his family in danger for the sake of his business." the new judge said. J.R. put his head down on the table.

"Therefore, it is _my _ruling that Mrs. Ewing shall get full custody of Annalise Kelly Ewing _AND_ John Ross Ewing III." she continued. J.R.'s head shot up.

"Now wait just a minute!" he yelled. The judge ignored him.

"We are-" she started to adjourn the court, but Sue Ellen stopped her.

"Wait! I'd like to sign over my parental rights." she said. Everyone gave her strange looks.

"You want to sign your parental rights over to your ex-husband?" the judge asked, confused. Sue Ellen shook her head, further confusing everyone.

"No. I want to sign them over to the people I know will be able to take care of them better. So both of my kids will have two parents. I want to sign my rights over to Pam and Bobby Ewing." she stated.


End file.
